Softball Deathmatch
by SnappyPatter
Summary: I thought Casey's Sex Crimes tshirt was funny on the show where she got beat up, adn this is a story about the SVU softball team! lol


Disclaimer: I always forget to put these in. I don't own the characters, but Law and Order does. Somebody probably owns softball too. People own everything.

Casey Novak stood in the dugout looking at her team. "Okay, guys, since I'm the captain of the team, I want you to call me 'Captain' when we're playing today."

The real Captain raised his hand. "What are you going to call me then?"

Casey scratched her head under her hat. "Okay, we'll call you Captain and me Captain Casey." Captain Casey made everyone salute her before they stepped onto the field for the National Anthem and the Pledge of Allegiance. They were playing th e judge's team in a winner take all game of softball in the middle of Central Park in the Middle of the summer.

Judge Pitrotsky met Captain Casey at home plate and they flipped a coin. "Head!" Casey shouted. "I win!"

Judge Pitotsky tried to call an objection, but the umpire didn't care that she was a judge, he just cared about baseball. He said, "Okay, do you want to hit or not first?"

"I wanna hit last." Casey said.

"Okay, then get your team on the field."

Captain Casey waved her hand and the team and the 'Sex Crimes' team walked out into the field. Munch forgot his glove and had to run back to the dugout. The real Captain finished his beer before he walked out to center field. Elliot was playing shot stop, Fin was on second base, Munch was on first and Olivia was pitching. They didn't have enough people from just their own group, so they got people who helped them sometimes to play other positions. Det. Eric Palladino was the catcher and the cute narcotics detective that Olivia like was on third base. Elliot was jealous.

Captain Casey was out in left field. She yelled play ball and the judges started coming to the plate.

Olivia did a good pitching in the first few innings and the Sex Crimes team was winning by 5 runs in the sixth inning. Even though they were winning, Elliot was frustrated because he saw Olivia wink at the cute narcotics detective every time she threw the ball. He hid his upsetness by yelling at her. "Throw more cruveballs!"

From out in left field, Captain Casey yelled, "No, just throw the more fastballs."

Olivia got confused. She threw a bad bitch and judge Pitotsty hit a ball really far over the fence. Elliot yelled, "Don't let them get runs, Olivia!"

The next batter hit a long ball too, but he only made it to third base. Elliot was still mad. "Olivia, you let that guy get to third base! What were you thinking?"

"He only got to third base because you dropped the ball and didn't stop him!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, well you should have even let him get to first base!" he yelled back.

"Play ball! Captain Casey yelled from out in left field.

Olivia turned around and threw the ball at the catcher, but she hit the batter instead. Elliot yelled again, "Be careful! Theyre gonna catch up!"

After some more bad pitches, the game was tied and the Sex Crimes team had a meeting at the mound. "What's going on?" Captain Casey asked?

"Elliot keeps yelling at me and I can't concentrated!" Olivia said.

"Yeah, " the cute narcotics guy said, "You should not be so mean to Olivia, Elliot."

"You stay out of this you jerk! She's MY PARTNER!"

The cute narcotics guy punched Elliot and Elliot punched him back. Then everyone startedpunching each other. The announcer said, "In all my years of calling games never have I seen a team fight with itself like this."

Luckily, the SWAT team was playing on the field next to them and broke up the Sex Crimes fight. Captain Casey started to cry. "I just wanted us all to be friends since we have to work together like a family, but now it's all ruined!"

"Awwww, don't cry Casey!" Olivia said! "It's your turn to bat and if you hit a home run we'll win the game."

Captain Casey sniffled. "Okay. I'll do it for the team."

Captain Casey walked up to the plate and swung at the first pitch. She hit a Homer! It didn't count though because he was sitting in the stands and said d'oh when the foul ball hit him.

On the second pitch, Casey swung again and missed, On the third pitch, Casey swung again and missed again. She hung her head and walked back to the dugout. "I'm really sorry I struck out everybody."

Nobody heard her though, because she was only the first out and Elliot had just hit a home run to win the game. He stopmed on home plate then ran to the dugout and kissed Olivia. The cute narcotics guy had dumpered her after the fight. They went and had one drink at the bar.

Captain Casey stayed in the dugout and cried because no one told her the game was over.


End file.
